Under the Sea
by kokimiyoi neko
Summary: Tyson and Max are mermen of the sea. Kai and Rei are princes of powerful countries. what happens when they meet? Sucky summary rated for language TyKa, MR, TB, & more
1. Mermaids and Mermen

Under the Sea

hi everyone! well this is my first fic so please be nice! I'm still new at this! This is after my favorite disney movie (the Little Mermaid) but with a few twists and changes!

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Mermaids and Mermen: The Water Nation's People

"Hey! Wait up! You know I can't swim very fast!"

Tyson turned to see one of his best friend, Max, come swimming up to him.

"Hey Max" Tyson said smiling as Tea sat down on a piece of rock.

"How did you get so fast at swimming?" Max demanded playfully. "I remembered that I always beat you at every race"

"I don't know" Tyson said flapping his blue fins in front of his friend's face. "Maybe you're just getting lazy"

"Hey!" Max said whapping Tyson's fins out of his face. "Watch it or I might just push you into the fishermen's net next time I see one"

Tyson looked at his friend in horror.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

Tyson sulked away while Max, laughing, swam to catch up with him.

"We should head back to the palace before gramps sends Hiro and dad out" Tyson said as Max managed to catch up to him.

"Or worse, they'll send my mom" Max groaned while Tyson winced in understanding.

Queen Judy was a kind ruler, but when it came to her one and only son, she tended to get very protective. Since the sea took much of the world, after the Great War, the water nation decided it would be better if they split the sea in half. So that ruling would be easier. Tyson's family was of the Northern water while Max's was of the Southern. Once a year, the two royal families would meet to discuss the event for the up coming year.

"I wonder if they're finished with today's meeting" Tyson said as they entered the palace's grounds.

"I hope so" Max sighed. "I still don't get how you can stand this cold northern water. It's positively freezing!"

"Actually I've heard its warmer here that on the surface" Tyson said in a hushed voice as they past a meeting room where they saw their families still talking.

"How?" Max said shocked. "Tyson Kinomiya, you haven't ever been to the surface!"

"I know but I know someone who has" Tyson said winking. "c'mon, let's find Michael, maybe he'll let us race him. I think he's out in the pastures"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

/on a giant ship on the surface/

Kai groaned as he looked outside his cabin's window. He hated the sea. It was nothing but water that smelled horrible.

"Kai?"

He looked up to see his childhood friend, Tala. Behind him were his other friends, Brian and Rei.

"What do you want?" Kai asked shortly.

"I was thinking" Tala said. "Maybe we should have that party of yours right here on the ocean"

"You must be kidding" Kai said. "You know I hate the sea. And the only reason that I go on these missions is because my grandfather is unable too"

"But" Rei said interrupting Tala. "If we do it at night, we'll be able to do fireworks"

Kai stiffened. Brian and Tala smirked while Rei smiled a cat's grin. They all knew that Kai love fireworks, being of the fire nation. Fireworks were a specialty of the fire nation. Just as farming was of the earth nation. And the animal nation was good with, obviously with animals. Kai was fire, Tala was of the ice nation, Brian and Rei were of the animal nation. All were of the royal families and often hung out together as a sign to other nations that they were friends.

"I don't know" Kai said sighing. "I might not even get to celebrate at the castle. Grandfather was having problems with the earth nation"

"What is Robert doing now?" Tala asked slightly annoyed.

"He's apparently trying to talk to the water nation-"Kai started.

"The water nation?" Rei said shocked. "No one has ever spoken to the water nation. Not since the Great Wars against the Titians"

"I wonder how he's going to be able to talk them" Brian said sitting down in one of the chairs. "None of the water nation's people ever leave the sea. Hell, they don't even go to the surface for air"

"That's because they don't need to breath" Tala said rolling his eyes. "Didn't you ever pay attention in class?"

"Nope" Rei said smiling. "He was too busy watching you"

Tala blushed while Brian glared daggers at Rei. Kai just sighed. Sometimes his friends acted to childish in his opinion.

"Alright" he said catching their attention. "If I can, I'll have the party on the sea. Happy?"

"Yes" Rei said smiling. "I just love fish"

They boys walked up to the deck to see sailors moving around.

"Masters" said the captain coming up to them. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing right now" Kai said waving his hand dismissing the man.

"You know, sometimes I think you're the captain rather than him" Brian said.

Before Kai could respond they heard giggling. They looked to their left and saw a girl with lavender hair sitting on the ship's railing. She was dressed in a light purple dress and a white apron.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as they walked up to her. "You're not supposed to be here"

The girl stopped laughing. But she blushed and smiled happily.

"Funny" she murmured.

"Who are you?" Tala asked scowling slightly. "You're not someone I've seen before"

The girl didn't answer. Although it wasn't like she was given a chance. Right when she opened her mouth to answer, there was the sound of a gun shot and part of the railing was blown to bits. The girl looked frightened while the princes looked enraged.

"Who did that!" Tala shouted at the crew.

"I did sir" said a tall sailor holding a gun.

"Why?" Rei asked angrily. "You could've killed us!"

"Sorry sir" the sailor replied. "But that girl is-"

But before he could finish what he was saying, another girl jumped him knocking him out. Tala's eyes widened. The girl had red hair and blue eyes…just like his!

"Abort Pai!" she shouted before jumping overboard.

Pai looked at the princes sadly. There was a flash of light. The princes covered their eyes to hide from the light. But when they opened them again, they saw a mermaid with a purple tail dive into the water. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Wow" Rei whispered breaking the silence. "So those are the water nation's people"

"Did you see that other girl?" Brian said looking over to Kai. "I think I just saw Tala's twin"

Tala just nodded before turning to Kai.

"What were mermaids doing on your ship?"

"I have no idea" Kai said. "But I think we should find out"

"How?" Rei asked confused.

"How else?" Kai looked at his friends. "We're going swimming"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

well what did you think of it? please review and tell me!


	2. The Encounter

Under the Sea

Thank you for all of you who reviewed my story! It makes me so happy! And now for the second chapter!

Chapter 2: The Encounter

"A Fire-born? Swimming!" Tala laughed. "I need to get my camera, this is priceless"

"Shut up" Kai said as he walked back into his cabin.

"What about your grandfather?" Brian asked as they followed him. "You know he would have you punished for even thinking of going into the water"

"What my grandfather doesn't know can't hurt him" Kai said grabbing some swimming trunks. "Are you guys coming with me?"

"Are you insane?" Rei yelped. "The water's freezing!"

"When has Kai ever been sane?" Brian asked grabbing his swimming gear. "I'm going in. I hear it's warmer than here on the surface"

"We better take the air tanks" Tala said. "And a tracker so we can find our way back"

"Good idea" Kai said throwing him a tracker.

"OK then" Rei said sighing. "I guess I'm coming too"

"Really?" Tala said looking at him surprised. "I thought cats hate water"

"Yes" Rei said getting his stuff. "Curiosity killed the cat may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back"

"Whatever" Kai said leading the way to the lower decks where it was easy to enter the water. "There's a communicator in your breathing mask. We have only 2 hours of air so if you start to loose air, go back to the surface. We'll find you through your tracker"

The others nodded and dived into the water. Immediately, they felt warmer as they slipped beneath the waves and down into the depths.

"Can everyone hear me?" Kai's voice came into everyone's mask.

"Yeah" Tala said.

"Loud and clear" Rei replied.

"Heh" Brian muttered as they swam further down.

"Damn" Tala said. "How fast are these girls?"

"Well they have fins and we don't" Rei started.

"Spare me the lecture" Tala said.

They swam for a while with no talking, until they reached the bottom. They just stared. It was like a whole other world.

"Wow" Tala's voice spoke.

"Yeah" Kai said looking around before checking his gage. "Only an hour and a half left. Lets make this quick"

They started to swim among the coral looking for the mermaids. Suddenly they heard giggling and as they peered over a rock saw the girls.

"Wow" one of them said. "That was close. I can't believe that human found out what we are"

"I'm guessing" said Pai. "That he's seen us before"

"Well if that's the case" said the red head. "We'll have to kill him. No one is to know that we went above the surface"

"You are cold" Pai said swatting her fins at the red head.

The red head smirked Tala's smirk. "I know"

Just then Tala lost his grip on some coral as he tried to lean forwards and fell forward. The others looked fearfully as he fell right on top of the surprised red head.

"What the hell!" she screeched hitting him with her tail in an effort to get away.

Pai swam forward and grabbed Tala. Seeing that he had a breathing mask, she grabbed it to pull it off when another thing grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted trying to hit the person.

Kai and Rei swam forward to check on Tala. They looked frightened as they saw he was loosing air and fast. Bubbles were gushing out of his mask that was partly off his face. He was starting to loose conscious.

"We need to do get him up to the surface! He'll drown!" Rei shouted at Kai.

Suddenly, the red head ripped off Tala's mask and shoved something into his mouth. He started to gasp until he realized that he was breathing under water. Rei, Brian, and Kai looked at him in shock. Pai slowly turned to Brian and handed him a small blue jewel about the size of a small pill. She made a motion to swallow it. He did and soon he could breathe under the water as well. The red head hand one to Kai and Rei as well.

"What is this magic?" Kai asked.

"The gifts of the sea" Pai said. "But this magic won't last long. Maybe for a day or so at the most"

"Why were yon on the ship?" Tala asked.

"We do that for every ship that sails the waters" Pai answered. "It's the agreement that the other nations gave to us when we agreed they could use our ocean for transportation"

"And who are you?" asked the red head. "I'm Tanya"

"I'm Kai" Kai said. "Of the fire born"

"You're a fire nation's child?" Tanya said gaping. 'I should take a picture! You've got to be the first one since ….well ever! I wish I had a camera this is priceless!"

The others snickered while Kai glared at them.

"I'm Rei" Rei said. "And this is Brian. We're of the animal nation"

"Oh, so beastmen huh?" Pai said. "Interesting. And I'm guessing that you're an ice child"

Tala was surprised.

"How did you-"

"You're freezing the coral behind you" Pai said shrugging. "Now you should return to the surface. And don't come back. There are many of our kind who is not fond of you"

"Thank you" Kai said nodding as the two girls swam with them to the surface.

Pai and Tanya watched the four swim out of site with interest.

"Something tells me that we'll be seeing them again" Tanya said grinning at her friend.

"Whatever" Pai said starting to swim off in the direction of the royal city. "We need to report to the rulers at the palace. Besides, I have to tell Prince Tyson what happened. He's always into that kind of stuff"

"Really?" Tanya looked surprised. "I thought he hated all humans after that fisherman killed his mom"

"I think that he wants to know why they hurt our kind" Pai said as they swam into the palace's grounds.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

/On Prince Kai's Ship/

"Can you believe that?" Tala said as they sat around the fire sipping hot ale.

"So that's how Robert was able to talk to them" Brian said nodding. "I bet he's trying to get an alliance"

"That would be very smart on their part" Rei said sipping some the ale. "The water nation is very strong, ever since the water and storm nation combined to become one"

"Whatever happened to the Drakes?" Tala asked.

"Some say that the water nation turned them into merpoeple so that they could live in the water nation. Others say that they all died off but passed their powers to the water nation" Kai said looking into the fire. "I remember that the storm nation was strong, but they didn't want to rule any lands after what had happened during the Great War, there were so few of them left"

"I think it's a tragic story" Rei sighed.

"Well, at least they weren't completely destroyed like the wind nation" Brian said. "They were strong, but few in number"

"Yes" Kai said before standing. "I must return to the fire nation at once! I need to talk to my grandfather about the earth nation's intentions"

The others nodded standing as well. It would be better if they attended the meeting. That way, Kai wouldn't be subjected to punishment by his grandfather.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

well what did you think of this chapter? please review!


	3. Captured!

Under the Sea

well here it is! the long awaited chapter 3!

disclaimer: nope dont own, but i would be bloody rich if i did!

Chapter: Captured!

Max sighed as his best friend Tyson swam around the pasture of seaweed.

"C'mon Tyson!" Max shouted. "Stop playing and let's get to the stables!"

"Ok ok" Tyson laughed as they swam towards the seahorse stables. "I know that you have a thing for Michael, but does it really have to conflict with my fun?"

Max blushed. Michael was the stable's master for the Kinomiya family, much to Max's dismay. Tyson also knew that Michael had a thing for Max as well, but since he only saw the blond merboy only once a year, he didn't get to talk to him much.

"Let's just go" Max muttered through his blush.

The stables were one of Tyson's favorite places in the whole ocean…well maybe besides the royal kitchen. He loved how there seahorses were friendly and all different colors.

"Prince Tyson! Prince Max!" Michael called from one of the stables.

"Michael!" Tyson said swimming over to the red tailed merman.

Micheal was 17, one year older than Max and Tyson. He had wild red hair and bright red fins to match it. Tyson often said if it hadn't been for the fact that they were in water, he would've mistaken Micheal as flowing fire. Of course, Max would whap him with his tail for insulting the man he liked while getting a chuckle out of Micheal at Max's tactics to shut Tyson up. They often came to the stables while Max was visiting to going racing and today were be no different.

"Hey you guys" Micheal said placing a saddle onto a blue seahorse. "I saw you coming and was guessing that you would want to go racing"

"How did you know?" Tyson giggled as he patted the blue seahorse's head. "Hey there Tide"

Tide nudged his nose into the prince's palm hoping for treats. Tyson laughed. Micheal blushed slightly as he helped Max saddle his purple seahorse, Seashell.

"So where do your highnesses want to go today?" Micheal asked as they exited the stable.

"Anywhere's fine with me" Max said blushing.

"Let's go to the caves out near the edge of town" Tyson suggested knowing that there would be plenty of privacy to the two.

Max and Micheal both blushed and turned away heading in the direction of the caves. Tyson smiled sadly, everyone had someone but him. He wished that he had a crush on someone.

'Oh well' Tyson thought. 'No use thinking about it. Dad and Hiro or Gramps will pick someone for me'

The one rule of the Kinomiya family was if you didn't find someone you wished to marry by your 17th birthday, the elders of the house would pick one for you.

"Tyson!" Max shouted breaking Tyson's thoughts. "Hurry up or we're leaving without you!"

Tyson grinned as he rode passed the lovers.

"Hurry up or all of the good caves will be gone!" Tyson teased making Micheal and Max turn the color of the coral.

"Tyson!" Max shouted as they rode after him while being forced to listen to Tyson's cat calling and laughing.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

/At the Fire Born Castle: Flamia/

"You dare to come to me in the middle of my dinner conference" Voltaire growled at his grandson.

Kai, Rei, Brian, Tala, and Voltaire were standing in a large hallway off the main banquet room. They had request an audience with the King. Kai had told his suspicion of the Earth Nation's idea for gaining more power.

"Sire" Rei said stepping up to the great ruler of the Fire Born. "We have gathered from a valuable source that Earth Nation is trying to make an alliance with the Water Nation"

Voltaire's eyes went from Kai to Rei glaring at the neko-jin. He studied him for a minute. He sighs angrily.

"Very well" he said. "I want you to go to the Earth Nation's Kingdom, Gaia (A/N- sry couldn't think of a name) and confront Master Robert"

"Very well my lord" Kai said bowing thanking whatever deity was smiling upon him for not being punished.

"We'll accompany him" Brian said walking up to the King. "To make sure nothing goes wrong"

Voltaire nodded before returning to the dinning hall leaving the four boys in the corridor. Once the door slammed shut they all relaxed immensely.

"Thank the Gods that nothing happened" Rei breathed.

"Really" Tala said laughing slightly as they walked out. "I was expecting more"

"It's very unnerving" Kai admitted as they all walked to the royal port towards Kai's ship.

"Well" Rei said sitting down in a chair in Kai's cabin. "I think we should just be thankful and never mention this again"

"I agree with Rei" Brian said as everyone else sat down around the map table. "We need to focus on getting to the Earth Nation before dark if we don't want to face Lord Voltaire's wrath again"

Nodding the others started to make plans on how to handle Robert and his suspicious ties with the Water Nation.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

/In the capital of the Earth Nation, Ambar/

/At the harbor/

"Is everything ready?" Robert demanded to captain who was running up to him.

"Yes m'lord" the captain said bowing. "Everything is ready"

"Excellent, Move out!" Robert shouting entering the boat.

"Sir?" the captain said walking up to Robert and bowing. "Where are we going exactly?"

"A very special place" Robert said smiling sinisterly. "Down there" He pointed to the sea as they sped through the water.

"B-but how!" the captain sputtered. "No human or beast can stay under the water except the water nation's people!"

"Well, I have found a way" Robert said walking towards his cabin. "I'll be in my rooms if you should need me"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

/The Caves of the Coast, Water Nation/

"C'mon you guys!" Tyson whined as he sat on a rock. "I didn't really mean it!"

Max and Micheal had disappeared into one of caves and hadn't come out for about 2 hours and now Tyson was really bored and tired of the moans coming form the cave.

"Well" Micheal said sticking his head outside of the cave. "If you didn't want us to do anything, next time don't tease us"

Tyson puffed up his cheeks cutely in a mock pout. Micheal laughed and Max appeared next to him.

"Blackmail!" Max shouted as he snapped a picture of Tyson with a hidden camera.

"MAX!" Tyson shouted chasing the blond merman while Micheal just laughed his head off.

Max grinned as he swam farther away from Tyson. Tyson growled in anger and followed him as fast as he could while Micheal shouted for them to com back.

"I'm gonna get you Max!" Tyson shouted as he made a grab for the yellow fin in front of him.

Max squealed with laughter and pulled his fin just out of Tyson's grasp.

"Come back here you!" Tyson shouted as they started to swim upwards.

"Catch me if you can!" Max shouted looking back at Tyson.

But Tyson wasn't smiling. In fact he had gone almost completely white. He looked terrified.

"Stop Max!" was all Tyson managed to get out of his mouth before something hit Max on the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

Tyson tore to his knocked out friend. He grabbed Max's arm and pulled him away from the thing that loomed overhead. A ship. A very big ship hit Max at ramming speed, thank god that it looked like the damage was minimal. Tyson glared at the boat. How dare they hurt his best friend! He swam up to the surface to with the full intent of giving those humans a piece of his mind.

"Hey!" Tyson shouted as he broke the surface. "You on the big block of wood! Watch where you're going!"

A man with purple hair looked outside his window at him with an annoyed expression.

"I beg your pardon?" he said in a commanding voice.

Tyson glared at the man while still holding the unconscious Max in his arms.

"You're stupid piece of wood hurt my friend here!" Tyson shouted back.

"This 'piece of wood' happens to be the fastest ship on the sea" shouted the purple haired man. "You should do well to show some respect for it!"

Tyson glared at the man again.

"I don't respect things that hurt others" he said evenly.

The purple haired man sighed.

"Alright, come aboard" he said waving his hand for Tyson to come closer. "I'll see if my doctor can help your friend there"

Tyson looked at the ship suspiciously. A ship was what caused the death of his mother and making all merfolk hate humans. But he was no doctor and didn't know how serious Max's injury was. All in all he didn't really have a choice.

"Fine" he said as the purpled haired man threw down a rope. "What's your name anyways?"

"Prince Robert of the Earth Nation" Robert said pulling Tyson and Max up. "And I'm guessing that you're from the Water Nation"

Tyson nodded as he landed rather disgracefully on the cabin floor since he had no legs to hold him up.

"I'm Prince Tyson of the North Sea. And this is Prince Max of the Southern Sea"

Robert's eyes shone with excitement.

'Excellent' he thought. '_Now it saves me the trouble from going and kidnapping the princes the hard way'_

"Do you have any water or something?" Tyson asked as he flapped his fin on the ground. "As you can see, I'm kind of not able to walk like you humans"

"Of course" Robert said smiling evilly but Tyson didn't notice. "I have a bath tub you can use until we get to my home where my doctor is"

Tyson wondered what he had gotten him and Max into as the Robert ordered the captain to return to Earth Nation at once.

Tyson sighed. '_Gramps is gonna kill me'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

please review!


End file.
